


Gliding on steel birds wings.

by Theotherguysride (SniperinaJumper)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Focus, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/pseuds/Theotherguysride
Summary: Luche is a Soldier. He's also a traitor. What in the world could drive a man to stab his fellows in the back?





	Gliding on steel birds wings.

We rise. We rise and rise and rise. 

Heat shimmer on asphalt, a city parched, perched on the oceans tip. 

Not a drop of water to be found. 

Blades dance and gleam in the sunlight, power sparkling and cracking as it leaps and flies. 

Do our people fly? Or do they fall? 

Risen, they call us. Risen to fight the darkness. 

We do not rise. We only slow the descent. 

Power is for the taking, for those who take it. 

Should the Kings be the only ones to turn back the darknes? 

no. 

So I rise. 

No, I fall.


End file.
